BlackRose
by her0in.girl
Summary: A girl was born. A saviour to the world. Orphaned at 3. Abused and neglected. This is her story. This is just in Intro. more to come later
1. Intro

On a chilly autumn night, at a musty old bar, a woman fell into a trance and said "_In the first month of the year, the rose will be born, part of a pair, separated forever, the rose will have unforeseen capabilities and the power to save or destroy the world, protect her…_"

**

* * *

**

**16 years later**

A broken, bruised, and battered girl woke with a start. Her long blonde hair was clumped together by blood. Her face was bruised and her entire body ached. A reminder of her life for the past, forever. You see for as long as she could remember, she had lived at the same orphanage and gone through the same abuses everyday. It was only when she was 11 and she found out she was a witch that she was temporarily relieved from the horrors of her life. She had found an escape, Hogwarts. She spent most of the year there and only returned to this hell hole for the summer. But she decided last night that today August 31st, would be her last day in this place. The people at the orphanage had decided that she was not allowed to go back to Hogwarts this year. Katie thought differently. She had quietly packed her stuff that night. She was escaping. She was breaking out.

Katie knew where all of her magical belongings were kept, and she had also recently discovered she could do simple wandless magic. After she jolted awake at 4:30 am, she dressed quickly and crept out of her room, and down stairs into the basement. The cupboard where all of her belongings were kept was locked. She focused very hard on the lock. She screwed up her face in concentration and willed it to open, and it did. Once the door swung open she immediately found her precious wand. She then shrunk everything down to fit into a small bag and crept back to her room. She gathered everything in her room that she would need and quietly slipped out the front door.

As soon as Katie hit the pavement she started running, even though her body ached with pain and her legs felt like jello, she kept going. Once she felt she was far enough away, she took out her wand and held it out, signaling for the Knight Bus. At once the violent purple bus appeared. Katie quickly took out whatever money she had saved up and shoved it into the pimply conductor's hands and hopped aboard. Katie then told the driver to take her to Kings Cross Station, where she would soon board the Hogwarts express.

Katie swelled with excitement. She had finally gotten away. She was finally free. Never again would she return to that orphanage where she spent all of her life, being abused and berated. Once at Kings Cross Station, Katie gathered her things and went through the barrier. It was only 6:30, so she had a while to wait. Katie found a bench and sat down. She soon fell asleep, peacefully and content for the first time in years.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story besides my character Katie. **

**Background Info**

Katie is my own character. She is a 16 year old girl. She has no idea who her parents are. She is in the same year as Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Katie is a Gryffindor. She is very quiet and extremely smart, with grades to rival even Hermione's.

* * *

And now on with the story… 

Katie was jolted awake when a certain ferret face flicked her in the forehead.

"Morning sunshine," Draco said with a hint of malice in his voice "what's the matter, they finally kicked you out of the orphanage cuz' nobody wanted you."

"Fuck you asshole," Katie replied looking into his pale grey eyes "at least I don't have to live with parents who don't want me." She then stood up, gathered her things and strolled away, shoulders back and chin up, leaving a gaping Draco in her wake.

She had decided she wasn't going to take anymore crap from anyone this year. She was tired of being the quite little Gryffindor, who constantly got picked on. She was sick of it. She was so tired of crying herself to sleep at night because of some insult or another. So what if she didn't know who her parents where, or if she was a pureblood, or muggle born, who cares.

Katie boarded the Hogwarts express and looked for a vacant compartment. She failed to notice all the heads she turned while doing so. Katie had filled out over the summer, though she didn't bother to notice. Katie was 5'3 with long blonde hair and a killer body. She had curves in all the right places, not that she cared. She finally found an empty compartment in the back of the train. She tried putting all of her things into the overhead rack, but she couldn't. The severe bruises on her back and ribs hurt to much when she tried to lift her trunk. So she just left everything on the floor and took a seat facing the window. Thenshegrabbedher ipod out of her bag and enchanted it so it would work around all the magic. Then she drifted off to the sweet sounds of her favorite bands.

Halfway through the train ride there was a knock on the compartment door that startled Katie. She got up to open the door. It was Hermione Granger, one of the only people who she ever spoke to. Hermione came in and sat down. She asked Katie how her summer was. Katie replied "Fine," and inquired about Hermione's summer. Then Hermione said to Katie, "The real reason I came here was to tell you that you are going to be head girl. I was offered the position, but with a choice to either stay here and be head girl or enter into a foreign exchange program with the wizard college."

"Oh, Hermione I cant take that position from you, after you've worked so hard all these years." Katie replied.

Hermione said "But Katie, you've worked hard too, and our grades are almost identical, but I really want the opportunity to go to the foreign wizard college, so please accept and be head girl, you deserve it."

Katie seriously doubted her abilities to be head girl I mean she wasn't outgoing and all that other stuff, she was shy and quiet. But then Katie remembered her promise to herself and realized that this would be the greatest opportunity. By being head girl she could show everyone that she wasn't just the quite depressed orphan that everyone thought her to be. "Okay, Hermione. I guess I could give it a try."

"You'll try!" Hermione replied "Katie you are going to be the best damn head girl Hogwarts has ever seen, just don't put yourself down so much." Hermione stood to leave.

"Thanks Hermione." Katie said, full of gratitude.

"Don't worry about it, but you have to be up in the Head's cabin with all of your stuff in a half hour, for a briefing with the House Heads." Hermione told her.

"Okay, thanks again" Katie said as Hermione was walking out the door. She then began to gather all of her stuff, thinking about the year to come. She was so excited. This had to be the best thing that could have happened to her. _I wonder who the head boy is._ Katie said to herself. _Probably some Hufflepuff._

Once all of Katie's stuff was gathered she began the long walk from the back of the train to the head's cabin. Along the way she stopped by Hermione's cabin to say thank you again. Harry and Ron where both in the cabin and congratulated her and wished her luck. Katie couldn't help but blush, she had never really ever been congratulated before, for anything. So with spirits higher than they had ever been in her life, Katie entered the Heads cabin.

* * *

Thanks you Hesper 426 for your review. This is my first story so any critism is welcome. 


End file.
